Life of one soul
by DeathUnicorn
Summary: One soul, but seven parts of it. What happened with them? Had each of them own thoughts or they was only empty shells?


**~ Life of one soul ~**

**Warning: torture of an animal (cat), little dark**

**I do not own HP series.**

_1. The first part of the soul - Waking up the first part of the soul _

Solitude. Loneliness was here for so long. Man after some time stops counting the days. I don't know whether it was yesterday or many years ago, when I was closed here. And maybe it was just a few minutes. All I know is that it may remain so forever. He will want to remain this way forever. I hope that my consciousness will become blurred, and I won't have to live in this darkness. But fear of disappearance ... I don't know if I want to so cease to exist.

50 years later

"My name is Ginny Weasley."

I don't know whether it was a shock that after such an infinitely long time someone write to me, or the joy and excitement of having someone finally disrupted my boring existence.

"Hey Ginny, I'm Tom Riddle. Where did you get my diary?"

"I found him in my textbooks. How is it that you write back to me?"

Oh, innocent girl who accidentally stumbled upon my diary. This means that something happened to me. I don't know if I should be angry at my other self or not. I'm glad I finally connect with the outside world, but at what cost? Or it simply someone screwed up again.

"I didn't want my memories just disappeared, so I used magic on my diary. I'm glad you found him. Who knows what would have happened to him."

"I am also glad I found him. Thus I have some friend."

Oh, sweet Ginny, you have no idea how happy I am.

It's been a month since I am Ginny's pocket friend, as she called me. I didn't deny it, she's technically right, but it doesn't elevate confidence. As I learned, she's from a poor Muggle-loving family. From her own description of her entire family is redheaded and freckled. Like the Weasleys in my time. At times I wonder if they look so for centuries. I also learned about Harry Potter.

The famous Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. Hero of light. Worshiped, because defeat the Dark Lord, they beat me. So much rage is boiling up inside me, but I had to control myself. I couldn't scare that silly girl. It would destroy all my plans. I have to get Potter brat and through girl it will go easy.  
"Tom, how are you?"

"Better, when I talk with you. And how are you?"

"Excellent. Today, Harry smiled at me. Can you believe it?"

Oh, the only thing I need. Crazy groupie. When she talk about Harry, I want to puke. At times I feel sorry for him. Sometimes she described him as some superhero. No one can be so perfect - except me. His grades are average, excels only in Quidditch and a bit of DADA. Nothing special, except the scars from me. Once I had such groupies too, but I knew to keep them away from me. Such as Myrtle. A great example.

"Do you think he likes me?"

If I would be in human form, I would have sighed. So this will be a long night.

Ah, finally more freedom. Was it long since I moved myself, even though this body ... I don't like it. I'm glad I was born a man. But it does not matter now. I don't have much time.

It's Halloween. My favorite day of the year. Currently are all in the Great Hall for dinner and I can move freely around the castle. Although this isn't my first possession of that girl is definitely the strongest. Previously, I had it only for a sufficiently long time clouded mind. Something like Imperius Curse, except that she didn't remember anything. She was a little confused because of feathers on robes, but quickly brushed herself off of it. According to me, too fast, but it can be caused by excessive gryffindor sense.

I quietly approached the girls' toilets. I don't understand, and I don't want to understand how entrance to the Chamber of Secrets ended right here. I opened the chamber and called basilisk. I really don't want to go down. I just came out of the toilet when I felt something next to my feet.

"Meow."

Cat with eyes like lanterns was looking at me from below. If she was human, she would certainly frown. From Ginny's description it must be Mrs. Norris, intrusive cat which belongs to that squib. I just rolled eyes and went on, but she obviously didn't agree with my ignorance. Every time I moved, she just sputtered and stood out of my way. I felt that my right eye twitches. Oh, how I hate defiance!

From the toilet started to leak water. I didn't pay attention to it, it is said that Myrtle here often inundate entire floor. She certainly wails in some withers and thinking about nonsense. I levitated the scruffy cat to the wall and I hung it by the tail up on the torch handle. How nice it mourneth. I didn't know that cats can issue such a sound.

~ Love, what if you looked here? ~ I hissed to basilisk.

I felt like a big body began to slide towards me. The cat was still shaken in the torch handle. Head of huge snake appeared on my right hand and the cat fell silent, but when I looked at her, I stopped. I didn't want to turn cat into stupid stone! She should die! When I began to approach her, I understood. On the ground was so much water that it created splash and I had soaked the bottom of robe.

In a bad mood I came to the wall and I started to write message. Meanwhile, I commanded basilisk to go back to the chamber. Now I don't need it and as soon as I will write, I have to disappear. Because the cat I lost a lot of time! For few minutes I was enjoying my work. Chamber of Secrets is opened again. I felt excitement and joy. From now on, things will be surely interesting. Smiling, I went away with as if nothing had happened.

Oh, how I love chaos. When I caused it, of course. It seems that the whole school and especially janitor suspects Potter for that beautiful handwriting on the wall. Of course, Ginny of it was completely shocked, because she couldn't remember what happened. Indeed, even stupidity of that girl should have boundaries. After a few sentences about how much she was in shock and probably because of that she forgot everything, it was fine again. Or rather, how much it could be right. She began to fade. Every day more and more. And I'm starting to feel better. I think I should my little excursions into her body do more often. It's good for my health.

**Preview:**

Oh, the little brat is parselmouth. Absolutely do not understand how someone like him can have the gift itself Salazar Slytherin.


End file.
